The End or The Beginning
by aries03
Summary: What if Jack actually had retired? Would he be able shed his tough guy image to be able to share secret feelings for one of his co-workers? Would that relationship continue to grow through adversity? Sam/Jack
1. Chapter 1

In a room filled with only artificial light, Samatha Carter was leaning up against her work station not even pretending to work. She had one arm laying on the counter and her head resting lazily in the other. She didn't even notice someone enter in behind her.

"Major Carter, what is the matter?"

"Oh, Teal'c, you scared me."

"Daydreaming?"

"Sort of. I just can't believe he's actually going through with it this time."

"Although surely Colonel O'Neil will be missed, there is no shame in such an honorable warrier to as you say 'retire'. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go bid Colonel O'Neil my personal farewell."

"Thanks, Teal'c. I'll see you later."

"Are you coming with?"

"Not right now."

She lets out a sigh and goes back to doing what she had been doing before being interrupted…absolutely nothing.

"Carter!"

She jumped three feet in the air before feeling a familiar hand on her back. A shiver secretly ran down her spine.

"Come on, Carter, you owe me a farewell lunch."

"Colonel O'Neil, I didn't see you coming. Did Teal'c find you? Did you finish cleaning out your office?"

"No and no. That can wait. Come on. You wouldn't let me starve, would you?"

"No offense, sir, but I highly doubt you are going to starve any time, soon."

"And why so formal? Come on. I'm retiring. I am no longer going to be your superior officer. It's _Jack_ to you. Now come on, I insist. To the cafeteria with you."

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her out of the room and down the hall. As much as it may have appeared so, she wasn't really fighting it.

"So, do you want to know what my favorite moment was working with you?"

"What was that, sir?"

"Uh, uh, uh."

'What was that, _Jack_?"

He leans in closer so that he is whispering in her ear as he continues to lead her down the hall.

"Oh, I remember it _clearly_. You were in the locker room, wearing this cute little black tank top, and you _attacked_ me…something about _me_ being considered the _dominant male_ or something."

She almost laughs before remembering the inappropriateness of that situation. Instead, she slaps him in the arm before turning a lovely shade of pink.

"Hey, you can't blame a man for liking _that_."

That made her turn an even lovelier shade of pink.

"Oh, and I have a _slight_ confession to make."

"You do?"

He turns to her with an evil grin and starts to laugh.

"Yeah, I must say, I wouldn't feel right about leaving with at least coming honest about this one little thing."

"And what would that be, sir?"

"Well, I don't think you are going to like it very much."

"Spit it out."

"Uh, well, you know that time we were under the influence of the machine that through us into a continuous time relapse?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, you see, after the first couple times, Teal'c and I, well, we kind of devised a way to quickly _remember_ the situation we were in. This _kind of_ freed up some time to do some things we couldn't normally do because we would get in trouble, you see, because time would start back over and erase everything we had done…"

"And?"

"Well, while you and the rest of the crew were actively looking for a way to get us out of our time loop on like the um-teenth time around, I so-called _quit_ my job and _attacked_ you back. And you know what, Carter?"

She couldn't say anything. That comment left her utterly speechless. She just looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I _liked_ that, _too_."

"Sir, how can you even remember that? Every time that the time loop restarted, our memories got erased to what had happened."

"Well, Carter, I guess _some things_ are worth remembering."

She didn't offer a reply. They walked in silence the last couple of feet to the cafeteria. She looked behind her and all around, and when she found that they were alone for the moment, she smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch was over way too fast, even with the intentional lingering, and Jack left to go work on finishing cleaning his office. He sighed as she walked away in the other direction. He couldn't find the words to tell her how he really felt. Their job had forbidden any exploration of any feelings they might have had for one another, so he had no idea if she felt the same way.

He couldn't stay in the office. Aimlessly, he started to wander until he found himself in the conference room overlooking the stargate. He took a seat in one of the leather chairs for what might very well be the last time and looked out the big window at what used to be his job. He leaned back in the chair, with his arms behind his head, and started to drift off into a dream.

…_They were in a tent of some sort on some distant planet. Daniel and Teal'c were there, but they seemed to fade into the background along with everything else. All he could see was a lovely figure of beauty standing there in a marvelous light blue dress. So unlike the military uniform she usually wears, there was nothing masculine about the dress. It was purely feminine, showing off every curve perfectly. It took his breathe away…_

"Actively cleaning out our office, are we?"

He starts to speak as he starts to open his eyes, reluctant to let go of his dream.

"Daniel, what can I do for you?"

"I had been looking for you to, you know, give you my best wishes. When I found your office empty, I figured I might find you here. She's a beauty isn't she?"

"Huh? How did you…"

"How did I what? I meant _the gate_. What were _you_ talking about?"

Before Jack could even formulate an answer, the answer had already come to Daniel. He just winks at Jack.

"Oh, never mind, I know."

"Know what exactly?"

"Oh, come on, _you know_. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who you are talking about…after working on all those missions with you two…"

"Should I tell her?"

"Well, that depends. Do you really want her to know?"

He stares in silence for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"I _don't_ know. I'm not sure how she would react to that."

"Well, as to that, I'm not really sure. However, being the outsider looking in, I don't think she would be as shocked as you would think."

Daniel pats Jack on the back before leaving him alone to think. In two rooms, at two separate ends of the facility, sat two people completely lost in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day came and went. There was an honorable ceremony at the end of the day to celebrate the retirement of one of the crew's finest members. All of Jack's friends and co-workers showed up to bid farewell. All except one.

He walked up briskly to her doorstep. Cold air was flowing down from the top of the mountain, and a chill covered the area. After a brief hesitation, he knocked on her door.

She heard the knock and approached the door cautiously. She wasn't very surprised to see him standing at the door.

"You didn't attend my party."

"I, uh, had things to do at home."

He peeked in to see the television paused and a bottle of beer opened on the coffee table. She sheepishly shrugged. Without even thinking, he pulls her close and does something he had longed to do for a very long time. As his lips touch hers, he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Now, I have to say, it was nice to finally be able to do that _without_ knowing your memory would be erased in two seconds."

Again, the lovely shade of pink as she extends her arm to invite him in.

"I must say, I'm glad to not have been slapped. Thank you for that."

"Well, _Jack_, I only slap people when it's unwelcome."

This time he was speechless, and it's him that raises an eyebrow.

"Oh _really_?"

She walks into the kitchen and returns with a second, unopened beer. She sits down on the couch, halfway expecting him to sit beside her. Instead, he takes the beer and sits in an adjoining armchair.

"To begin, you must excuse me for my lack of smoothness, shall we say. As you well know, I do not frequently share my feelings with others, but this was worth the trouble."

She nods for him to continue.

"I'm sorry for showing up here unannounced, but there's something I really had to say. When you didn't show up at my party, I know I had to come here to tell you. Sam, it almost _killed_ me to think that I might not see you again."

She was amazed. Never before had Jack shows this much emotion towards her. He almost appeared to choke up a little.

"I had a dream last night, Sam. You, Teal'c, and Daniel were all out on a mission of some sort to some strange planet. It was dark, but you seemed to be illuminated by a mysterious light. Some unknown enemy appears, shoots you with some kind of ray gun, and you evaporate into thin air. Because I wasn't there to protect you, you evaporated into thin air."

He took a moment to try to read the expression on her face, but she appeared speechless.

"At first I thought it meant that if I retired, bad things would happen to you three, but then it hit me…it wasn't the job I was afraid of losing. It was _you_. I was afraid of not being with _you_, protecting _you_."

He could see the sparkle of light in her eyes, and he knew he must continue.

"Sam, I know our job has kept us from showing any time of feelings with each other besides feelings of friendship and respect. I know you might not feel the same way that I do. I know we have never had the opportunity to go on a "date", but over the span of time that I've worked with you, since the first day I laid eyes on you…which I admit, was not friendly at first…I have gotten to know you better than any woman I had ever dated in the past. I know I don't always show interest in your work. I openly admit my lack of interest in the science of it all, but I have always, and I mean always, respected what you do and who you are. You are one of the most talented, amazing people I have ever met. Although I know you are _fully_ capable of defending yourself, I die a little bit inside every time I think about not being there to protect you when you need protecting."

A tear started to flow down the side of her cheek. He leaned forward, took the edge of his thumb, and wiped the tear away…lingering for just a moment before leaning back.

"What I'm trying to say_, very poorly probably_, is that you are more than just a friend to me. Way more. Sam, I _love_ you. I love you more than you could probably _imagine_, and I can't imagine spending a single day without looking, at least once, at your beautiful face. I know that I'm probably crazy, that I'm probably crossing some sort of etiquette line, but I'm not as young as I used to be. I've been through these dangerous missions. I've come very close to death countless times, and I know that you never know what lies around the next corner. You _literally_ have to take life by the horns and never take one moment for granted. So, call me crazy, but I just had to be honest. Sam, what I'm _very poorly_ trying to say is…well…marry me."

The tears could no longer be held back from Samantha's eyes. He couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or tears of sadness. The fact that there was no reply put millions of butterflies in his stomach.

"Come on, Sam, marry me. Continue living your life with me. For once, be as crazy as me…"

Sam was able to finally mutter something. In fact, she almost chuckled.

"You know that they will want to put us in the insane asylum for this, right?"

"So?"

"So, of course, Jack. I've loved you since the first day I ever met you. I mean, come on, When inhibitions were taken away, and I was left with only primal instincts, _you _were the one I went after…_only _you."

His heart leapt with joy. He had never been happier. Tough Jack went out the window.

"I _have_ to call Daniel. He will be so surprised. You know, he and I talked this afternoon. He's the one who gave me the courage to even come over here. Oh, and Teal'c…"

"Not quite yet. Why rush? There's something I've been wanting to do for a very long time…"

She pulled him onto the couch. Without restraint, she pressed her lips to his and ran her fingers against his chest."

"Oh, going all primal on me again. Now see, _this_ is what I _like_."

"Ah, except for this time, I won't get in trouble for what I'm about to do…"


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha came down the steps of her place to find Jack in the kitchen opening another beer.

"So…"

"So?"

"So, Carter, what would you like to do _now_?"

"Maybe we should call Daniel and Teal'c."

"Hmmm…probably…seeing as how I had told them what I was planning on doing before I left them at the party. I left my _own_ party, by the way, to hunt you down, but I do have to say, this was much more fun."

"Oh, I'm sure it was."

"Oh, definitely."

"I just can't believe this is actually happening. I keep getting this feeling like I'm going to wake up and we've just been apart of some alternate reality or something."

"Well, as much as that has happened to us before, this is real. Me and you, kiddo, is real, and that, I _really_ like."

"So, Jack, did you really kiss me while we were stuck in the time loop?"

"Oh, definitely. I couldn't resist. I mean, any other time I would have done that, we would have been court marshaled. How could I resist?"

"Do you want to know one of my fondest moments working with you?"

"Sure. Why not."

"My favorite moment with you was when we got transported to Antarctica by mistake. Of course, at the time, we didn't know we were on Earth. Yes, I was scared. Yes, we were close to death, but we had to huddle together for body warmth, and just that nearness to you, I felt so safe."

"That was a good one. You saved me that day, you know. I was injured, and you did what you could to save me."

He wraps his arms around her, lifts her chin, and gently kisses her lips…too bad that they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be. I already got quite the visitor here, today."

She opens the door to find two curious faces on the stoop. Daniel is the first to speak.

"Uh, hey, Sam. We were just, you know, wondering if Jack had made his way over here."

At that moment Jack appears behind her in the doorway and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"You had better believe it."

Samantha could hardly hold in her excitement. She tried so hard to keep it a secret a little while longer, but it came bursting out of her.

"We're getting _married_!"

She wraps Daniel in a hug of excitement.

"That's great, Sam. Married. Wow. I mean, it was blatantly obvious that you two were meant to be together, but married….that's wonderful."

"Congratulations, Major Carter. There is nothing more sacred then the bond between a man and his wife."

"Thanks, Teal'c."

Daniel could honestly say he was never happier for two of his best friends.

"So, when's the big day?"

Without even thinking, in unison, they answered.

"As soon as possible."

And that caused them both to burst out laughing.

"Come on in, you guys. Moments like these call for a celebration with friends."


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe Sam agreed to this."

"Oh, I don't know, Daniel, I can be _pretty_ persuasive. Plus, the Shavadai owed her a favor…agreed to let us gather here on Simarka."

"Oh, I know. They are eternally grateful to Sam, but I still can't believe you got her to wear that _dress_."

"Oh, I _like_ that dress. As much as I had respected and cared for her before that mission, when I first saw her in that dress, standing there looking so _gosh darn cute_, that's when I really started to _notice_ her."

Jack gives Daniel a little slap on the back and gives a smile and nod to Teal'c…Jack in military dress blues, Daniel in a tan dress suit, and Teal'c, well, he insisted on matching Daniel since he has nothing to wear for an "earthly" wedding. Actually, Teal'c insisted that Daniel help him pick out appropriate dress, and Daniel chose the matching suits. They were standing there joking around and didn't notice the stranger approaching and grabbing Jack from behind.

"Colonel O'Neil, _had_ you been more traditional and asked for _my blessing_, I would have told you that I could not have imagined a more honorable man marrying my daughter. _Although_ I don't have to give you my blessing because _you didn't ask_, my blessing I extend to you."

A friendly handshake offered, but Jack wrapped his guest in a hug.

"Jacob! Sam is going to be so thrilled that you could make it. We had thought the Tok'ra were planning some elaborate mission that you were required to be involved in."

"Ah, yes, well, even the Tok'ra have _hearts_, Colonel O'Neil, and I just so happened to let me for go this mission to see my only daughter be married. Plus, it's not every day I get to see Sam in a dress."

"Well, that's true. We are thrilled you could make it, and I know Sam especially. You should go try to find her. She's off in some tent somewhere."

"So, I have to ask before I go, though, how are you getting this wedding to be legal on Earth."

"Well, you see know, that's interesting. We persuaded Hammond to become licensed to wed us, and well, he's just going to _say_ the wedding took place at SG headquarters. Technically, I suppose, that's not lying. I mean, the stargate _is_ located at SG headquarters, and we did come here by entering through the stargate."

Jacob lets out a laugh.

"Good work. Now…to find my daughter."

Jacob disappears into the small crowd of people that had gathered, and it didn't take too much longer for the ceremony to begin. Shavadi women start to gather to play the most perfect harp music. Dr. Frasier appears first followed by Cassandra, both wearing traditional Shavadi dresses. Then, the crowd parted to reveal Samantha is the same blue dress she had worn on that first mission to Simarka, hand and hand with Jacob. Jack's breathe was again taken away. It felt like a dream…a traditional Earth wedding that was _literally_ out of this world.

Jacob kisses his daughter on the cheek and then gives his daughter away. After they were standing side by side in front of General Hammond, Jack leans way over to whisper in her ear.

"By the way, I still _really_ like that dress."

They exchanged smirks. Although he may have appeared to be his normal, comical self, he was actually full of butterflies. He could not wait to share his vows, but he still hoped that they were perfect. They had to be because she was perfect.

"Samantha, I take you to be my _wife_, to have and to hold, in sickness in and in health, for richer or for poorer, for the rest of my life. I still remember the first day I saw you…that determination to prove yourself in your eyes. We have been through so much together. Time and time again, through alternate realities even, we have been drawn together. We have suffered triumphs and heartaches side by side. We have looked death in the face and survived side by side. There have been countless, _and I do mean countless_, moments that you have completely taken my breathe away. Rules have kept us apart until now, but deep down inside, I have always felt that we were _meant_ to be together. I can not imagine someone more perfect to have and to hold, for as long as we both shall live."

He slips the ring on her finger as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

"Jack, I take you to be my husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for the rest of _my _life. I, too, remember the first day we met. That is the day I first fell in love with you. Some might call me crazy, but I just _knew_. Yes, you often tried to hide it. You tried to be comical and nonchalant, but I _knew_. I laughed with you, cried with you. I saved your life, and you have saved mine. As you have told me, though we never really got the opportunity to _date_, me being the major and you being the colonel, through it all, we have gotten to know each other more intimately then any dating couple could ever dream of. I remember thinking we had lost you to Bahl. I remember how the single thought of never seeing you again crushed me, and I couldn't imagine anyone else I would want to spend my life with, to have and to hold, for as long as we both shall live."

As she slips the ring on his finger, he can't help himself. He takes her gently in his arms and lets all his emotions flow through with as kiss. They aren't even listening as General Hammond pronounces them man and wife. The only thing that matters is each other. The crowd is cheering all around them, but their love drowns out the noise. This moment, this one moment in time, is absolutely perfect.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Samantha _O'Neil_….and by the way, I still _really_ like that dress."


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you know that Daniel gave me crap about this honeymoon spot?"

"Well, Jack, it is kind of unexpected."

"How is this unexpected of me to pick?"

"I think they were more so shocked that I would agree to it."

"Now, you see, that is one of the things I just love about you. You aren't all girly-girly. You can handle nature."

"I don't think that is why they were so shocked. I just think they were expecting us to go somewhere more foreign."

"We have spent so much time traveling from planet to planet. For me, staying close to home is a vacation."

"Do you want to know what's strange?"

"Hmm?"

"That we have gotten to the point where we view a couple states over as close to home. I mean, we we're only in Minnesota!"

"Ah, yes, and there is no where else I would rather be. Me, you, a lake, and a fishing boat."

"Do you know what I like about this place."

"Hmm?"

"Me, you, a lake, and a fishing boat…with no one around to see us."

She starts crawling towards him in the boat.

"I think I see where you are going with this."

"Oh, do you?"

She continues creeping forward until she is inches from his face.

"Oh, yes, I think I do."

He pulls her the rest of the way so that she practically falls onto his lap causing the boat to rock. A little water splashes into the boat, and they break out into a laugh before reuniting in a kiss.

The sun was starting to set upon the lake. A chill washed through the air, and Sam huddles up next to Jack for warmth. He pulls a blanket out from under the bench and wraps it around her. There honestly was nothing else he would rather be doing.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. This is our _honeymoon_. How could I not be happy?"

"Oh, I don't know. I wanted to make sure you didn't have any regrets. We rushed into everything so fast."

"Do you have regrets?"

"Not one bit."

"Me either...Hey, Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to miss it? The work, I mean."

"I'll be honest with ya. When I first started considering retirement, I was a little worried I would grow to miss the action. Then, I thought I might miss the friendships. Now, though, I remember that if I had not retired, _this_ would have never happened. If I have to choose between the work and you, I will choose you _any day_."

"Are you okay with me sticking with it?"

"Sam, of course I am. You are _good_ at what you do. Daniel and Teal'c, they are _good_ at what they do, and I know the three of you will watch out for one another. Plus, this way, I can keep tabs on the place. All in all, I want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"And that makes me the happiest man of all."


	7. Chapter 7

"So, I have to ask, out of curiosity of course, was there a special moment for you when you first realized you couldn't live without me?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Why? Is there a moment for _you?"_

"I'll tell mine if you tell yours."

"Well, when you put it that way, yes, Sam, there was. It was the first time I had ever heard someone refer to a fight _you_ were fighting as a _fight to the death_."

"But, Jack, we weren't even working together that long at that point. That had to have been when I was fighting for the Shavadi."

"Yes, it was. I think you underestimate the fact of how much I _really_ liked that dress."

There was a long pause as Samantha contemplates this with a smile and a blush.

"No, actually, I had respected you from day one…right off the bat. You walked into that conference room on that first day with so much, oh, I don't know, gumption, if you will. You got my attention. You see, I like that about you, your stubbornness, as much as I may pretend I don't. Believe it or not, the phrase that really started to spark an interest in my heart was '_…just because my reproductive organs are on the inside and yours are on the outside…'_ Now, that was special. They way you smiled back at me that day. That was special."

He flashes a smirk before continuing.

"That's when I started to, as you would say, fall in love with you. However, you asked for the moment when I first realized I couldn't live without you. I have to admit, on that planet, when you were abducted, I was scared to death, not knowing if you were alive or not. Then, at that moment, when I heard the words _fight to the death_, my blood ran cold. I had my hand on my gun ready to shoot whoever I _had_ to in order to keep you safe. Luckily, you are one hell of a combat fighter, and you made my job a tinsy bit easier…but what about you? I shared mine, now you have to share yours."

"I was not lying when I had said I knew, from the first instance, that I loved you. There was something about you. I just can't explain it…the look in your eyes, that smirk. However, I had to do my very best to hide my feelings. I went into a form of denial because I _knew_ you were someone I could not have. Then, we got infected with that disease, and I, well, you know, attached you."

"Oh, yes, I remember…which, by the way, I am _so_ happy that didn't leave a scar. When you wore that tank top again last night…"

"Yeah, okay, anyways…I have to say, that moment when I attached you, yes, I was so ashamed, knowing my behavior was inappropriate, but it felt _so_ good to finally release some of that tension. However, those feelings, too, I had to repress. That moment that did it for me was seeing Dr. Sam Carter, from that alternate reality, kiss you good-bye. I realized then that _I_ wanted to be kissing you like that. That was the reality _I_ wanted for myself, and I realized that although we could only be friends, I could not stand to lose you as she had."

"Ah, yes, I had liked that moment, too, by the way. I pretended it was _you_, but I have to admit, I like you WAY better."

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?"

"That Sam was a little girly-girly. I _like_ the military you…the person I can joke around with like 'one of the boys', the girl not holding back on _primal _instincts…I _really_ like that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we still have two more hours before we have to leave the hotel for the airport to go home…"

"Now, see, that's the Sam I like"

He winked at her as she literally jumped into his arms knocking him down onto the bed. She had good plans for those two hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Back, once again, in her office, Sam had mixed feelings. As good as it was to be back at work, it was weird without him there. Plus, after two weeks of nature and pure sunlight, the artificial lights were a bit depressing. She almost sighed a sigh of relief when she heard a knock on her door.

"Major Carter, oh my apologies, Major _O'Neil_, welcome back "

"General Hammond, good to be back."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news after what must sure have been a terrific two weeks, but I am going to have to send you out on a mission _today_."

"It's okay, sir, I understand."

"Briefing is in an hour."

"Ok. See you then."

The briefing was short and to the point. It seems as though Bahl had somehow gotten his hands on a potential devasting weapon, and the SG-1 team was needed to go in and destroy it.

"But don't worry, Major. You should be home in enough time for your first supper at home."

The team was standing at the edge of the ramp waiting for the gate to dial out. Sam looked to her left and to her right at Teal'c and Daniel, and a pang of sadness ran down her spine.

"Sam, is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, Daniel. It's okay. It just still seems a little weird that he's not here with us."

"Yeah, but on the bright side, you get to go home and see him tonight."

A smile reformed on her face.

"Yeah, I will, Daniel. Yeah, I will."

Hours had passed. SG-1's deadline to pass had been breached an hour ago. General Hammond's blood was starting to run cold when he heard the siren for an incoming traveler."

"Sir, it's SG-1."

"Open the iris!"

Teal'c walked through the wormhole carrying Daniel Jackson in his arms. He appeared to be unconscious and seriously injured. He started running down the steps to the gate.

"Page a medic to the embarkation room, now! My god, Teal'c, what in the world happened, and where's Major O'Neil."

"It appears to have been a trap, sir. They were waiting for us when we stepped out of the wormhole. It was an ambush. They grabbed Major O'Neil. Daniel Jackson tried to stop them, and they shot him and left him for dead. I tried to shoot them with my zap gun, sir, but they were too fast. I am sorry, sir. I have lost Major O'Neil."

Meanwhile, on a distant planet…

"Bring me O'Neil!"

"Bahl, my lord, we bring to you the one they call O'Neil."

Two warriors drag Sam in and throw her in front of Bahl.

"What is this? This is not O'Neil! This is the one they call Carter."

"I am sorry, my lord, but this is the one they were calling O'Neil."

"You have failed me. Now you must die for you disobedience."

Bahl raises his hand to take out the warrior when Sam yells out in desperation.

"Wait! He did as you asked. Please don't kill him. I am O'Neil. I am Major Samantha O'Neil."

"You are NOT. I wanted Colonel Jack O'Neil. Nobody defies me like he did and gets away with it."

He turns back to the warrior and raises back up his hand.

"Now DIE."

He looks back and Sam and tilts his head slightly to the left.

"Although…this might work in my favor, anyways. I am somewhat familiar with your earthly customs. Your name has _changed_. You took on the name of a male comrade. Marriage, I presume?"

Her silence and stubborn glare gives him the answer he needs.

"Well, then, it seems I have something that Colonel Jack O'Neil will certainly want back."


	9. Chapter 9

A knock came at Jack's door. Anguish overtook his body as he opened the door.

"Jack, I came here as a friend to tell you in person."

"Is she okay?"

"Well, SG-1 was sent on a mission this morning…"

"Dammit, sir! _Is she okay?_"

"As far as we can tell so far, she is _for now_."

"For now?"

Jack, you had better have a seat. General Hammond waited for Jack to be fully seated before breaking the news.

"We received a verbal message a little over an hour ago. It seems as though Major O'Neil has been taken into the custody of Bahl. He tricked us. Ambushed SG-1 as they stepped out of the wormhole this morning. According to the verbal message, Bahl was trying to get you. They took the wrong O'Neil back by mistake. He wants to speak with you."

The news was shattering. Jack felt as if his world was collapsing under him. Then, he just got mad.

"Oh, I'm going to get that little…"

"Jack, we have reason to believe that he using Major O'Neil as leverage to get you. I think he referred to it as 'having something valuable that you might want back. I strongly urge you to come back with me to try to reason with him."

"Oh, you better believe I'm coming back with you. A member of SG-1 is missing, and it just so happens to be my _wife_."

The car ride back to the complex was so silent it was almost unbearable. Jack just starred out the car window and couldn't take his mind off of the fact that she was there because she married him. He _had_ to get her back. There was no other option.

Sitting in the conference room was unbearable. Every moment sitting there was one more that she was gone.

"Look people, I know that you have all this _planning_ to do, but meanwhile, my wife is in the care of _Bahl_. You people have no idea what Bahl I capable of. I was _there_ once. I _experienced_ that once, and there's no way in hell I'm just going to sit here while he has Sam."

"Look, Colonel, we all want to get Major O'Neil home safely, but you know as well as I that Bahl has a fortress protecting him."

"Don't you think I know that? Let me talk to him. Let me talk to Bahl. It's _me_ he wants. He wasn't going after Sam. She is just an innocent victim. So, let ME talk to him."

General Hammond exchanged looks with Jack and just nods. At this point, they were willing to try anything. He leads Jack into the command room to try to make contact with Bahl.

"Bahl! Are you there? You listen to me, Bahl. I swear to God if you so harm one hair on her pretty little head, I'll…"

"Colonel Jack O'Neil. How wonderful it is to hear your voice again."

"Yeah, yeah. Cut the crap. I want Major O'Neil back."

"I will return your wife in exchange for you."

"What's the big idea, Bahl? Even you said that I, too, was a victim of Cannon. I had nothing to do with it."

"And so that may be, but nobody escapes from me, Colonel O'Neil."

"Now, come on, there must be something we can work out. We give you the information you wanted on Cannon, and you give me my wife back…"

"You should see your wife, Colonel O'Neil, kneeling before me as I touch her face. She is a spirited one, full of fire…beautiful, too…so how wonderful it could be to make her one of my personal slaves…to break her down…use her…"

Sounds of struggle could be heard in the background. He could hear her moaning in distress. Jack could just picture it in his mind as his wife, bound and gagged, struggled to break through.

"BAHL, I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"Then come to me, Colonel O'Neil. Come to me, and I will let her go. You have one more day."


	10. Chapter 10

"Sam…Sam, wake up. Wake up, honey. I'm here."

She slowly begins to open her eyes. Her voice trembles.

"Jack? Where are we?"

She opens her eyes fully to see a small yellow room with two benches and a window, no doors. She looks up to see that they are in a pit of some sort.

"Sam, we are still in the fortress."

"Daniel, Teal'c?"

"They aren't here. I had to send them home."

"What's going on?"

"We made an attempt to rescue you, but it failed miserably. We were cornered. There was no way for us to escape. Bahl gave an ultimatum…either I stay here and Daniel and Teal'c goes home or we all die on the spot. I sent them home. I figure if they went home, they could maybe formulate a better plan to get us out of here. Dead, we all would have been useless."

"Why am I still here? I thought he only wanted you."

"Well, that's what we thought, too, but lo-and-behold, when we got here, he decided it would be more fun to have us _both_ here. I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice, but on the bright side, I think we have a better chance together."

"I don't get it. Why doesn't he just kill us, then? Isn't that what he wants?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but no. Yes, he wants to kill us, but he wants to pleasure himself while doing it. This man is about torture, Sam."

She tries to stand up, wavers slightly, and falls back down.

"What happened to me? Why was I unconscious?"

"I wish I knew. You weren't there when we tried to rescue you. The best idea I can come up with, and you know how well I do that, is that when he saw the attack coming, he drugged you and placed you in here. You were already lying in here unconscious when I got thrown in, and of course, the nature by which I got thrown in here knocked you around a little, too, not helping matters."

"So what's the plan? What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do. Wait for Daniel and Teal'c to come back or for some other miraculous moment of opportunity . We _will _get out of here, do you hear me?"

"But what if he gets tired of us first?"

"NO, we _will_ get out of here. That's an order, you hear me? From Colonel to Major, that's an order."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, Bahl isn't going to do anything more to us tonight. I say we try to get a little sleep so we are well rested in the morning. We have a _big_ day ahead of us."

He lies down on the floor and pulls her closer. She lays her head on his chest and wraps her arm around his waist. He lets out a sigh of contentment. As miserable as it was in this place, and how much he knew they were going to have to face in the morning, he could not stay upset with her beside him.

"Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Sam"

"Not how I pictured our first night together 'home'."

"But at least we're together."

"Yeah, that's true….uh, Jack…"

"It's my sidearm."

She raises an eyebrow.

"Really…I swear."

"That's _not_ going to work this time, Jack. Bahl took your sidearm."

"Uh, yeah, well…."

"Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Sam."


	11. Chapter 11

Jack opened his eyes to find himself in a bed. He _knew_ this bed. He's been in this bed before.

"What the…"

"Colonel O'Neil. It's good to see you awake."

"Dr. Frasier, how in the world did I get here."

"Ah yes, well, I am supposed to give you this note."

_Colonel Jack O'Neil,_

_Consider this your wedding present._

_Thor_

"Those guys. I really like those guys. Wait, where's Sam?"

"Jack, before I open this curtain, I have to tell you something. It seems as though Bahl has drugged Major O'Neil in some way…"

"Yeah. I know that already. She was unconscious when I joined her in the cell. Groggy as all hell when I woke her up."

"Interesting. Did she ever _fully_ wake up?"

"Techinically, I guess not. Her voice trembled. When she tried to walk, she fell right back down. Why?"

"She's unconscious again. This time, however, we haven't been able to wake her up _at all_. We were thinking it might be something Bahl put into her system to cause a withdrawal if she escaped."

"A withdrawal?"

"Yes. Remember that time you all became addicted to that light source? When you left that planet for a significant amount of time, your body went into withdrawal. We thinks something similar, _but different_, has happened to Major O'Neil. Before I open this curtain, I have to warn you about what you are about to see. She stopped breathing on her own about an hour after you appeared here last night. We had to intubate her. She was several IV's hooked up…fluids to keep her hydrated and to flush out her system and medications that we think might possibly help. It's not a pretty sight, Colonel."

"Just let me see her. Let _me_ see _her_!"

Dr. Frasier grimaced but slowly pulled back the curtain. After the initial shock of it all, he jumps out of bed and grabs Sam's hand.

"Oh, God, Sam. What did he do to you?"

For the first time ever, Dr. Frasier saw Jack cry open-heartedly, without holding back.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"We don't know. Her vitals are finally stable but not getting better, and she still hasn't woken up. If she still has had no change by 48 hrs, we may have to consider our options."

"I understand. Can I be alone with her?"

"Of course."

She takes one last look at the monitors before exiting and nods for everyone in the observation area to exit as well.

"Sam, listen to me. Giving up isn't like you. You are horribly stubborn and hard headed. You can't give up on me. You can't. I love you too much."

He grabs a chair and pulls it close. He wraps his hand around hers and lays his head on the bed beside her.

Hours had passed, and he had not budged. A friendly hand touches his back.

"General Hammond, if you have come to tell me to leave because I don't officially belong at SGC anymore, you might as well forget it. I am not leaving."

"Nobody is going to make you leave, Jack. Retired or not, you are a member of the SGC family, and so is Sam. What is best for Sam right now is to have you there beside her."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I have just come to check if _you_ were okay."

"I'll be okay _when_ she is okay, Sir."

"Do you need anything?"

"I need you to work with Dr. Frasier to find a cure, Sir."

General Hammond just nods, pats Jack on the back for encouragement, and leaves to go find Dr. Frasier. Jack raises his head off of the bed and brushes a loose hair off her forehead. In the best soothing voice he could muster, he starts to sing to her.

_Let the world stop turning._

_Let the sun stop burning._

_Let them tell me love's not worth going through._

_If it all falls apart, I will know deep in my heart_

_The only dream that matters has come true._

_In this life, I was loved by you._

"That's a beautiful song, Jack."

"Thanks, Daniel. I heard somewhere that even when people are unconscious, they can still hear. Sam loves that song."

"She knows, Jack. I believe she knows you are here keeping her company, and I truly believe that is helping her."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, I do. I really do."

"Thanks Daniel."

" Did you want me to get you anything? Some food from the cafeteria maybe?"

"No, thanks. I have no appetite. I just keep thinking of how if she hadn't married me, had she still been Major Carter, this probably would have never happened."

"She doesn't blame you, Jack. She doesn't think like that."

After a long period of silence, Daniel musters a supportive smile and walks out.

"Sam, I know you can here me in there. You have to make it. You just do. You saved me. When I first rejoined the stargate program, I was in bad shape, real bad shape. After returning from abedos, my wife had left me, my kid was still gone…I was going down, Sam, and you saved me. That look in your eyes, that look of stubborn innocence and good-heartedness, that first day I met you, it saved me. I can't loose you, Sam. I just can't. Wake up so you can beat the shit out of me for doing this to you."


	12. Chapter 12

A noise causes him to jump back. He sees her body start to struggle.

"Dr. Frasier! Dr. Frasier! Come here, NOW. She's choking!"

Dr. Frasier comes running into the nurse followed by a barrage of nurses.

"She's choking."

"We need to extubate her immediately!"

"Extubate? What are you trying to _kill _her?"

"No, Jack. Choking is a _good_ thing. That means she is starting to breathe on her own again. Her body is fighting the tube."

Once the tube is out, Sam's chest begins rising and falling on its own. Her eyes slowly start to come open. She tries to speak, but her throat is hoarse from the tube. Fear spreads across her face. Her heart rate begins to race as waves of anxiety ravel through her.

"Jack?..Jack? What's happening? Jack?"

Jack pushes his way past the nurses to once again grab her hand. Immediately her heart rate starts to slow back to normal.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here. Shh...don't try to talk. It's okay. You made it. You are going to be okay."

He pulls her body close to the edge of the bed so that her head was against his abdomen. He slowly stroked her hair until she fell back into a peaceful slumber.

"She's going to be okay, Colonel. She's going to be just fine"

"Thanks, Dr. Frasier."

Once she woke up, her eyes met his and his eyes filled with tears.

"What the hell did he do to you?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I just remember him shoving some liquid down my throat. He told me to be a good little girl, and he would keep the liquid from killing me. After that, I blanked out."

"Do you think Frasier was right in that it was some kind of a drug withdrawal?"

"I don't think so. Do you remember how you said Bahl threw an acid at you and then threw the antidote when you gave me what he wanted? I think this was along those lines. He put something in my body causing me to black out. Then, he gave me the antidote right before you showed up. That's why I think I briefly woke up. However, I think the original drug was a lot longer acting then the antidote. I think he was planning on giving me the antidote in intervals to keep me from rebelling. When I left, the original drug took over my body."

"I am so sorry. Sam. I never planned on this happening."

"I know, Jack. I know."

…….

Her recovery was slow, but after a week, she was fully capable of going back home…to her _new _home…with the man she loved. Walking up to the door from the car, she suddenly turns and looks him square in the eye, but she couldn't hide her smirk.

"So, Jack…"

"Yeah?"

"When am I going to be able to kick your ass?"

"You heard that."

"Every word. I also heard the part about me saving you. Was that true?"

"Come on. I might joke around, but I wouldn't _ever_ lie to you. You changed me, Sam, and I don't admit that to just _anyone_. Sure, Teal'c and Daniel helped a great deal, but you changed me the most. You had the courage of a lion and the innocence of a lamb. Your smile had the power to burn right through me. Not to mention that I can now listen to a scientist for longer than 3 seconds without completely losing my mind. I think its _up_ to _10 seconds_."

He gave her a slap on the back and burst out laughing. She gave him a scowl back, or at least tried to, before bursting out laughing right beside him.

He picked her up and carried her into the house.

"Do you know what, Sam?"

"What?"

"I like carrying you like this _a lot_ better this way, when you _aren't _seriously injured."

He sets her down and kisses her.

"Do you know what, Jack?"

"What?"

"You changed me, too. Believe it or not, when I first walked into SGC, I was completely career focused…"

"Oh, no! I have _no_ trouble believing that at all."

She rolls her eyes and giggles.

"As I was saying, I was completely career focused. So were you, but in a different way. You got the job done, but you never left a team member behind. You showed me that there was more to it than proving myself. Eventually, you even stopped treating me like 'the girl' and started treating me like 'one of the guys'. You accepted me for who I was, even though I didn't realize it at first. I thought you doubted me, when in fact, you cared about me. For once, I didn't have to prove myself. I could let myself truly show when I was with you. You saw within me, to the real me, and liked me just the way I was, faults and all, and that changed me."

He turns and grabs her by the cheeks.

"How could I not like you? You are just _so darn cute_."

She starts laughing so hard that she falls against his chest. He wraps his arms around her and starts leading her down the hall.

"Come on, kiddo, to bed with you. You've had a long week.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack was on the couch, watching television, when he heard the sound of running water and the scent of lavender started to fill the house.

She heard a knock on the door. He opened the door a crack.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, you can come in."

"Funny. I didn't see you as the bubble bath and candle type."

"Well, Jack, even _I _have a feminine side. No, actually, I never used to be, but there something about the job…visiting foreign planets that are dirty, the noises, the chaos…that just makes you want to come home and take a nice, relaxing bath. Is it bothering you?"

"Oh, no. By all means…"

He picks up one of the candles and brings it to his nose.

"I like the feminine touch. It means I have a _wife_. I _like_ that."

"Um, Jack."

"Yeah?"

"I did just remember something, though. Since we never actually dated, and this technically the first time I've ever been overnight in this house, I, um, don't know where the towels are."

"Again, just _so darn cute_."

He points his finger up to catch her attention and then points it to under the sink.

"A towel, ma' lady."

As he places the towel down, he lingers a little over the bathtub.

"So this bath thing, you find it relaxing?"

She doesn't notice him start to lower his hand into the water.

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh, really? Because I find it FUN."

He says as he throws a whole handful of bubbles at her. She giggles as she throws a handful of bubbles back starting a whole-out bubble war. By the end, it looked like a tornado blew through.

"Oh, Jack, look at the bathroom. It's a mess. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing to me for? It's your bathroom, too, now. It's our mess, and it's perfectly fine. Not to mention, I'm the one who started it, _remember_?"

He leans down and kisses her on the forehead and starts to turn to walk out.

"Enjoy the rest of your bath."

"You know…you don't _have_ to go. You should come in. I'll show you just how relaxing a bubble bath can be."

She pats the water and his stomach fills with butterflies.

"Well, now. That sounds like an offer I just can't refuse."

As she leaned her back against his chest and slid down into the water, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I think I'm starting to get the whole relaxing thing."

"Mmm. Yes."

"But you didn't have to give up your relaxing bath. I'm sure it's much more comfortable without an extra body."

"Hmm. That's where I disagree. This is the most relaxing bath I have ever had."

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"I really do love you, you know?"

"I know you do, Jack. I have no doubt. I love you, too."

He ran his fingers through her hair as she nestled her head up against his chest. How good it was to finally be _home_.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a month since Sam's incident. Jack was in the backyard tinkering with his new telescope when he saw a familiar face approaching from around side the house.

"Hey, Jack! How's it going?"

"Oh, hey, Daniel. It goes. How about you?"

"Good. Good. I wasn't sure what you and Sam would be doing, but I brought pizza and old Star Trek movies in case you were looking for something to do."

"Are _you_ looking for something to do, Daniel?"

"Come on, Jack. Don't make me do this whole sentimental thing."

"_What_ sentimental thing."

"The whole thing where I say how much we all missing just hanging out with you, having you around."

"Hey, it's okay. You can stay. I would _love_ the company."

Daniel takes a look around the yard.

"So where's Sam? I thought you two would be off somewhere together. I was actually quite surprised to you were actually home. I was just taking a stab in the dark thinking you'd be here. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, don't worry. Everything's fine. You know married people _do_ spend time apart without something having to be wrong."

"Oh, I know. It's just that we just got off a three day exploration mission. This is Sam's first day off in a week."

"Ah, yes, but you know Sam pretty much as good as I do, Danny boy. She _loves_ her work. A good day off for her is analyzing her missions or exploring new inventions."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Of course I am, Daniel. Do you want to know why?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow in interest.

"It makes her _happy_, and when she's _happy_, I'm _happy._ Not to mention that although I highly, and I do mean highly, respect Sam's work and mind and everything she has to offer the world, I am not much into that scientific stuff. I listen when she needs me to, but for the most part, she tinks around with her stuff, and I tink around with mine…like this new telescope I bought yesterday. It lets her unwind, to think things out, and I get to do what I love. We agreed on this, and it keeps us both happy. When she's done for the time being, or needs my opinion, she knows where to find me, and I'm always here for her."

"Oh, so does she want to be left alone? Do _you_? I mean, by no means should you feel obligated to hang out with me. We can get together at a different time…"

"No, no. I'm thrilled to see you. Believe it or not, but I _do_ value our friendship, and I know Sam will be equally as thrilled. I'm sure she could use the break anyways. She _loves _her work, but she loves her friends, too"

Daniel just nods as he takes a seat on the stoop. Jack puts down his screwdriver and takes a seat next to him.

"In all seriousness, though, can I ask you a blunt question, Daniel?"

"Of course, Jack. Anything."

"Are you mad at me for marrying Sam?"

Daniel leaned back with a look utter confusion.

"What?"

"Come on, Daniel, we both know you had feelings for Sam. I am just curious if it was just friendship…or something more. I saw some of the times you looked at her. I'm not going to be mad either way. I just was serious when I said I valued our friendship. I don't want you to hold any grudge because _I_ got the girl."

"Yes, Jack, it is true that Sam holds a special place in my heart…right beside you and Teal'c. All in all, she was my best friend. She understood my rants just as I understood hers.. For once, I was the only _geek_ around, and I liked that, but that's all. She's a real good friend."

"Really?"

"Really. I mean seriously, Jack, think about it. I'm _not_ military."

"So?"

"So…that means there was no military protocol preventing me from attempting to develop something more with her. I didn't because I didn't want something more from her. Even if I did, Jack, her heart belonged to you from day one. I would have been stupid to try to think otherwise. I _honestly _was thrilled to hear that news that you two had gotten together. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have encouraged you to try to tell her your feelings that day in the conference room."

"True. Okay, buddy. I just wanted to make sure."

He reaches over and pats Daniel on the back.

"Now, how about we go find Sam and eat some of that pizza before it gets too cold."

He extends a hand to help Daniel up before picking up the pizza boxes and opening the back door and yelling out.

"Sam? Can you come here?"

Rustling was heard in the distance, and Sam emerges from the basement stairway.

"Jack, I heard you yelling. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but look what the cat drug in…good ol' Danny boy, here…and he brought _pizza_."

"Ah…our savior. You know Jack here got kind of a bad deal when it comes to me as wife material. I am a _rotten_ cook. _He's_ no gourmet chef, either."

He wraps his arms around her and leans in to talk in a whisper just loud enough for Daniel to hear, too.

"Oh, but don't forget, my _melted ice_ is to _die_ for."

Jack just smirked as Sam broke out into a giggle. Daniel just looked confused but shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Jack let go of Sam and extended his arm towards the couch.

"Come on, kiddos, our pizza and Star Trek movies await."


	15. Chapter 15

Another couple of months had passed. Friday nights, when on world, of course, officially became 'hang out' night with Daniel and Teal'c. Jack had started to settle into a pretty satisfying groove of retirement from the military, and Sam was as happy with her work as ever.

The SG-1 team had just come back from a standard reconnaissance mission, and Dr. Frasier was just going over the standard post-mission eval. with Sam.

"So, Sam, anything unusual I should know about this mission regarding your health?"

"Well, I _did_ get a little lightheaded at one point, but it was really hot out there. I think I was just a little dehydrated."

"Well, okay, that's probably the case, but I think I'm going to run some blood work just to be sure. You are looking a little pale."

Dr. Frasier reaches into a drawer and pulls out a tourniquet and needle. She gives Sam a supportive smile as she starts to draw the blood.

"Don't worry. This won't take long, but I would like you to stay in the infirmary until we find out that you are truly okay."

"That's okay. I understand. Do whatever you need to. Better safe than sorry, but if you don't mind, I'd like to at least call Jack and tell him I'll be a little late."

Dr. Frasier just nods and walks away to take the blood sample to the lab. Sam reaches for the phone and dials home.

" 'Ello."

"Hey, hon. It's me. I'm going to be a little late tonight. Dr. Frasier wanted to do a little blood work."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sure I just got a little dehydrated."

"You do know that you carry those canteens for a reason, right?"

"Yeah, but I like to ration the supplies anytime I can. You never know when you are going to get stranded out there."

"I know. You're right. I just get worried sometimes. Take your time. Call me when you're done, okay?"

"Okay."

It only took about an hour for Dr. Frasier to return.

"Sam, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No, I don't' think so."

"Are you sure? How long have you been feeling symptoms?"

"Like I said, I just got lightheaded today on the mission."

"Is that the truth?"

"Ok. No. I have been feeling funny for the past couple of weeks. I tried to ignore it. I didn't want to miss any time away from work. It was nothing I couldn't handle. Then, today, I really did get lightheaded."

"Sam, you know how dangerous it is in this line of work to hide your symptoms. You need to tell me _everything_ if you want me to take good care of you. Not to mention, you could endanger others that way."

"Why? What it is? Am I going to be okay? Did I bring something back to base?"

"Well, not exactly, but I do think you will need to tell Jack _right away_."

"Oh my God. It's contagious, isn't it? Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh, he's going to be perfectly fine. It's _you_ I'm worried about."

"Dr. Frasier, you are _really_ scaring me. What is wrong with me?"

"You're _pregnant_, Sam."

"Pregnant?"

"Pregnant."

"I thought that at Jack and my ages, our chances were slim. We aren't exactly spring chickens."

"True. The odds do decrease with age, but it is perfectly normal to become pregnant at a later age. Are you okay? I mean, I thought you'd be thrilled. You and Jack are so happy together."

"Oh, I am. No doubt about it. I'm just shocked. Not to mention, I don't know how Jack is going to feel about it. I mean, he's great with children. I think he'd make a wonderful father, but after what happened to Charlie…well…we just didn't discuss the possibility of having a child."

Dr. Frasier sat down on the bed beside side and grabbed her hand in support.

"Listen, Sam. You have to tell Jack. I'm sure he will be thrilled, as well, but if you need to talk later, you know where to find me, okay?"

Sam just nods her head but is already lost in thought. Things were going so well in her life. She was doing well at work. She had great friends, and she was married to the man of her dreams. What if he got upset? What if he left?"

The car ride home felt so lonely. She couldn't understand how she could be so happy but so scared all at the same time. She pulled into the driveway and lingered for a few minutes. She knew that once she walked in that door, he'd ask what Dr. Frasier had to say, and she knew she couldn't lie to him. She let out a sigh, and opened the car door.

"Here goes nothing."

She took a deep breathe before opening the door. He was waiting for her; she could tell.

"Sam, are you okay? I saw you just sitting out there in the car. I was worried."

"Jack, I have some news, and I don't know how you're going to take it…"

"Sam, seriously, what's wrong. Did Dr. Frasier find something?"

She raised her head to look him square in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant, Jack."

"Pregnant?"

All she could do was nod. At first he just starred at her, and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Then, a huge smile appeared on his face.

"We're having a baby, Sam!"

He picked her up and twirled her in the air.

"This is great."

She finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Jack. I was so worried you'd leave me."

He looked at her with concern.

"Sam, why in the world would you think an idea like that…"

He paused for a moment when he saw the pain in her eyes. Then, it came to him.

"Oh……Sam, what happened in the past, happened in the _past_. Yes, I will always have a place for Charlie and Sarah in my heart, but that will never, ever, stop me from building a life with you. I love you, Sam, and I cannot wait to have a child with you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

He grabs her chin with both his hands.

"You listen to me, Samantha O'Neil. I love you with _all_ my heart, and I will _never_ leave you. I can't wait to build a family with you."

He pulled her the rest of the way and kissed her gently. He could feel her body relax in his arms. He pulled back to see the smile return to her face.

"We're having a baby, Jack!"

He pulled her back to him, kissing her not with passion, but with pure love.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam bolts upright in bed the next morning. He opens one eye to check on her without her knowing he is awake. She throws back the covers and bolts to the bathroom. He gives her a minute before crawling out of bed to go check on her.

She was sitting on the bathroom floor with her hands on the toilet rim. He leaned up against the doorway and started to giggle.

"Gee, how considerate. I see how much you care"

"Oh, Sam. You know I love you. You know I care, but I just find your morning sickness _so darn cute_…a constant reminder that you are having our baby."

He sits down beside her and wraps his arms around her. She leans her head against his chest in exhaustion but can't help but smile.

Later on that day, when the morning sickness had settled down, Sam found herself in the conference room at the SGC facing off with yet another challenge. She felt a mixture of anger and despair all at the same time.

"General Hammond, you _can't_ do this."

For a split second, General Hammond thought about how much, at this moment, she reminded him of Jack.

"Oh, yes I can."

"But why? I am _good_ at what I do."

"Nobody is disputing that, Major O'Neil, but I am not going to be putting you in a position where you are at risk."

"Because I'm pregnant?"

"Darn right because you're pregnant. Now, listen to me, Major, we all highly value your work around here, but for the next nine months you are going to be doing your work from here."

"I just don't understand, sir. A lot of women continue to work their normal jobs while pregnant. I know I could do it, sir."

"And I have no doubt that you could, Major, but military regulation forbids sending a pregnant woman into combat situations. I'm not going to put you at that type of risk. Sure, there are a lot of things you have survived. You are one tough cookie, but that is way too much stress to put on a pregnant body. What if you got locked up again somewhere for days with little food or water? What if you get shot? Not to mention that although I value you as a soldier _very much_, we need the best of the best out there. Normally, you are one of the best there is, no disputing that, but you are going to be going through morning sickness and hormone fluctuations…not to mention the physical changes that your body will experience. I just can't risk it, Major O'Neil."

"But what am I going to do for nine months?"

"You are our gate expert. You will continue to be our gate expert, just from your office. I know you don't like this, but I feel I have no choice."

She slumps back down into a chair. As much as she hated to admit it, he probably did have a point. Already, after just a few weeks, she could feel the pregnancy begin to change her.

"Who's going to replace me? We haven't even found a replacement for Jack, yet. Surely you aren't going to leave SG-1 as a two member team with no one in the team having military combat training, or at least combat training of the Earth persuasion."

"No, I'm not. I called in a favor and found someone more than willing to help out if it gave you the nine months to take good care of yourself. Surprisingly, it took little convincing."

Just on time, a knock came at the far end of the conference room.

"Knock, knock. Anybody home?"

She cringed when she heard that voice.

"JACK! You hired Jack to replace me?"

"It's just a temporary replacement, Major O'Neil. After you have the baby and get back into shape, Colonel O'Neil is going to go back into retirement."

The look on her face was to kill. She turns to look Jack square in the face.

"And YOU! You kept this from me, didn't you?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, General, it's good to see that the hormones haven't kicked it yet."

He went to go sit across from her at the table.

"And, no, Sam, I did not keep this from you. General Hammond purposely didn't call me until after you had already left this morning. I was as shocked as you were, I swear."

Her body started to relax down into the chair. She believed him.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Did I mention how wonderful it was that the hormones haven't affected you yet?"

She just smiles. Her normal demeanor starts to show again.

"In all honesty, General Hammond, I'm glad that Jack is the one replacing me. I know my team will be in good hands, but isn't this against military protocol…us being married and all?"

"Well, Major O'Neil, technically, you are right, but it helps that I have a red phone in my office that puts me in direct contact with a man who can make any exception to military protocol he so chooses. I just explained that you are our leading gate expert. We couldn't afford to loose you completely for nine months, and I told him that Colonel O'Neil is the best man for the job for replacing you. It just so happens he agreed as long as Colonel O'Neil is not your direct superior officer. Being that you would be considered part of the on base scientific crew, and he would be head of SG-1, that qualifies."

"And Jack, I thought you really liked retirement."

"Oh, I do. I definitely do, but I have to admit, I kind of would like the chance to do some off-world work again…especially since I know it will mean that you, _and the baby_, will be safely here on Earth."

"Now, Major O'Neil, if you will. We are about to begin our briefing. I will check back in on you after the briefing."

"Yes, sir."

She walks out of the room and a few minutes later, Daniel and Teal'c walk in with confused looks on their faces.

"General Hammond?"

"Yes, Teal'c?"

"If I am not mistaken, sir, this is the wrong O'Neil."

Jack just laughs.

"Teal'c, buddy, it's good to see that you haven't lost your sense of humor."

General Hammond motions for everyone to sit down.

"Daniel, Teal'c, Major Samantha O'Neil will be spending the remainder of her pregnancy working on base. Colonel Jack O'Neil has graciously agreed to step in as her temporary replacement."

The confused look on Daniel's face intensified.

"Wait! Did you say _pregnancy_? Jack, why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, Sam was going to tell you herself later on today, but I guess General Hammond beat her to it."

"Jack, that's great!"

"As much I as hate to break up this celebration, we have work to do people."

An hour later, a knock comes from Sam's door.

"Come in, sir."

"It's been a long time since you've called me _that_."

"Oh, Jack. It's you. I thought it was General Hammond. I guess I really should be calling you Colonel O'Neil now that you are back on base."

"I won't tell if you don't. We are going to be deploying in a little bit, but I wanted to stop in a talk to you first. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I have to say, I'm actually a little relieved. I just don't know how I can be relieved and yet so disappointed all at the same time."

"It just means that you love your job. It's okay. I felt the same way when I made the decision to retire. It doesn't necessarily get easier either. I have to admit that although I really do enjoy retirement, my heart ached a little every time you left for work in the morning and I stayed home."

"At least it's you, Jack. I thought, when General Hammond said that a replacement had been found, that some rookie would come in and put Daniel and Teal'c in danger. Plus, it is kind of nice to see your face around here again."

"You aren't going to get sick of me being around all the time?"

"Oh, yes. It will be absolute torture."

"Haha."

He leans in to give her a kiss on the forehead when they hear General Hammond clearing his throat in the hallway. They immediately snap back into attention.

"Colonel O'Neil, I believe you have a deployment to prepare for."


	17. Chapter 17

_A.N.: I'm not really sure about this chapter. I'm not sure if its missing something or if I'm just that tired. Let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. _

………………

"Okay, Jack. I'm all packed. I think we're ready to go."

"Okay. Are you picking Cassandra up at Dr. Frasier's house?"

"Yeah. Hey, are you sure you don't mind us using your cabin for an extended weekend?"

"First off, it's _our_ cabin. You are free to use it whenever you would like. Second, I am going to be off world this weekend, anyways. I'm glad you'll be off doing something rather than be home alone."

"Okay. Well, I hope you have a good mission."

"Yeah. Have a good weekend."

She gave him a goodbye kiss before hurrying out the door. He watched as the car pulled out of the drive and disappeared down the road before pulling out his cell phone.

"Ok, Daniel. It's all clear. You and Teal'c can come now."

Daniel and Teal'c had been waiting around the block. They now pulled the car up to the house. He waved as they stepped out.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming!"

"So Sam really has no idea that you're doing this?"

"Nope. She thinks we are off world this weekend. Should be a great surprise."

"Is she going to be okay with it? I mean, this can't exactly be a cheap endeavor."

"Yeah, well, that's for me to worry about. Believe it or not, I can actually be pretty frugal. I like to save up money for my more expensive hobbies, like the telescopes. I was saving for this really special one, but to me, this was more important to me"

"You know, Jack, your depth when it comes to Sam surprises me sometimes. You actually _aren't_ shallow."

"Is that a compliment or an insult? Anyways, the delivery guys are coming by around noon tomorrow, so we should probably start."

"So what exactly is the plan?"

"Well, the house has three bedrooms: the master, the guest bedroom, and what will be the nursery. We decided to use the bedroom across the hall from the master for the nursery. Well, I noticed that the guest bedroom is a lot larger than it needs to be. It's almost like a second master, so I thought I would cut the size of the guest bedroom and enlarge the master bathroom.

"In four days?"

"Sure. People do it all the time. We've battled the Gou'uld, Daniel. How hard could handling a bathroom be?"

The project was going surprisingly well. Daniel and Teal'c put up the wall separating the guest bedroom from the space that would be the bathroom while Jack worked on taking down the wall separating the old section of the bath from the new. The carpet and the old tile came up fairly easy. It was the plumbing that was causing the most grief.

"You know, we can figure out alien technology like nothing, but this…this we have problems with."

"No offense, Jack, but it's usually Sam that figures out how to work the alien technology."

"Is that we are screwed? Man. I knew there was a reason I loved that girl." He said as he winked at Daniel.

After the plumbing got figured out, they were on a roll. The four-day weekend flew by. Before he knew it, Jack was sitting alone on the couch watching _The Simpsons_, waiting for Sam's car to pull up. Just as Bart was about to get his butt kicked by a big Britain boot, he heard keys in the door. He held his breathe.

"Oh, hey, Jack. I wasn't sure you'd be home. Watching your favorite show, I see."

"Hey, _The Simpsons_ can be very educational."

"Oh, I'm sure it can be" She said with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye.

"Anyways, I have a _surprise_ for you. I wasn't really gone this weekend"

"A surprise? I'm not sure if I like your surprises."

"Oh, come on. You'll love it."

He went off down the hall and beckoned her to follow. She hesitated wearily for a second before finally proceeding after him. He brought her to the bedroom, and at first she didn't notice anything, but then she noticed that the part of the bathroom she could see from the bedroom was a different color.

"Jack…what did you do?"

She poked her head into the bedroom and gasped. Her breathe was taken away.

"Do you like it? I hope you like it because I spent the money for that new telescope to build this for you."

"The money for your telescope? I know how much you wanted that telescope. You didn't have to do that."

"Oh, but I did. I _wanted_ to do this for you. I already have more telescopes than I even need."

He began to show her all the changes.

"Look here. I put in new his and hers sinks. It should give you room to actually put your stuff away in here. I also put in a storage unit so that we don't have to store the towels under the sink anymore. I thought you'd like that. This, however, was the motivation for re-doing the bathroom."

He turned her attention to the new double-sized Jacuzzi tub.

"I know you haven't gone off world for a month already because of the pregnancy, and I know it will be quite awhile before you do again, but I thought you would still have plenty of moments that would require a nice, relaxing bath."

"Oh, Jack, it's beautiful."

"I really wanted you to have a place in this house that made you feel at home. You moved into a house that was already finished. I had lived here for years, this house screams me, but this bathroom, this bathroom screams _us_. Eventually, I hope that the rest of house will feel that way, too."

"I love this house, Jack...just being here with you. You didn't have to do this for me, but it's absolutely beautiful. I love it."

"I'm glad to hear that. I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"Oh, it is."

The tears started to flow from her eyes.

"You are so wonderful to me, Jack. I mean, I always know you were, but you like to have this tough guy image. Then, you do something like this, something so unexpected, and it makes me love you even more."

"Well, I guess you're just my weakness. I would do anything for you. You're my wife, the future mother of my child. I love you so much, more than _I_ ever could have imagined."


	18. Chapter 18

Sam looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She was six months pregnant and definitely showing. Jack was one sink over trying to shave.

"Honey, am I getting fat?"

"You…fat…._no_."

"Oh, gee, that sarcasm is _so_ reassuring."

"Sam, you are pregnant. You are _supposed_ to gain weight. That's what _happens_."

"I know, but…"

"_But?_"

"…I feel so _unattractive_."

"Pregnancy suits you, my dear. You are as lovely as ever."

"You are just saying that so I don't get upset, aren't you?"

"No. You already _are_ upset. I'm trying to make you feel better, but I'm not just saying that. Pregnancy suits you. I _like_ that."

He pulled down the towel to wipe off his face. Then he kisses her forehead and gives her stomach a little pat.

"Hello in there, little one. Your mommy has gone a little _crazy_, but we love her anyways."

That made her smile, making him smile. Even though her hormonal swings drove him absolutely crazy some days, he was absolutely crazy about her.

"So you are going to go see good ol' doc Fraiser today?"

"Yeah."

"Wish I could come, but we have to go to PX-_blagh-blagh-whatever_ today. I'll be sure to send a postcard, sending my love."

That just made her smile even bigger.

"Hey, Janet says we might be able to see the sex of the baby today. I was just wondering if you wanted to know."

"Only if you do, dear. Frankly, I'm hoping for a girl. Why a girl you might ask? You probably picture me as wondering a son, to toughen up into the spitting image of me, but no. I want a little girl to toughen up into the spitting image of _you_."

"Really?"

"Sure. You are a lot stronger than me."

"No, I'm not."

"I don't know, for a girl, you can really hold your own."

"Do you really want a girl?"

"You bet. Little Caden O'Neil."

"Caden?"

"Means fighter."

"Caden O'Neil. I like that."

"Thought you might, but we have to get going or I'm going to be late for my briefing."

He ushers her out of the house and into the car. When they arrive at the SGC, he gives her a quick little kiss, and they go there separate ways…the same thing he's done every day for almost six months.

Dr. Frasier begins examining Sam in the infirmary. Because of the interesting things that had happened to Sam's body over previous missions, and the lasting effects they have had on Sam, it was highly recommended that Sam not try to seek a different doctor to be her obstetrician.

"So, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to know the sex today?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I do have to warn you, though, that whatever I might find will not be 100 guaranteed."

"Oh, I know. "

Dr. Frasier begins to spread the cold jelly over Sam's abdomen. As soon as the probe reaches the skin, a heartbeat could be heard. Sam looked in amazement. She only wished Jack could be there as well. He would have loved this part.

"Well, Sam, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"From the look of this angle, you can clearly see that it's a girl."

"A girl?"

"That's right. I know Jack was probably hoping for a little boy, right?"

"No, he's going to be thrilled. He even picked out a name for her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Despite appearances, Jack is a big softy when it comes to these things."

"Well, that's good. I'm happy for you! Let me extend my congratulations!"

Dr. Frasier finished the exam, and Sam went off to find out if Jack was back or not. She found him sitting in his office filling out paperwork on the mission. He didn't see her at first, so she lingered a minute, admiring his work. Finally, he peers up to see her standing in the doorway. He smiled.

"So how'd it go?"

"We're having a little girl!"

He couldn't hide the excitement on his face.

"Well, that's great! After work today we'll go over to the story and start picking out stuff for the nursery."

"You're interested in stuff like that?"

"Of course I am, Sam. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I forget about the big softie hiding underneath the rugged exterior."

He walks over so that he can whisper in her ear.

"Shhh…don't tell anyone. They wouldn't believe you."

They share a laugh as Jack once again wraps his arm around her and leads her town the hall to the cafeteria.


	19. Chapter 19

Once again, Sam was laying on Dr. Frasier's examining table in the infirmary.

"Well, Doc. Whatcha ya think?"

"You're almost there! Four more weeks to go, are you excited?"

"Come on, Janet. In all honesty…look at me. I'm huge. I haven't fully seen my feet in months. My ankles are swollen. Frankly, I'm just tired."

"That's to be expected. The ultrasound looks good. I'm just a little concerned with your blood pressure.It's just slightly elevated."

"Preeclampsia."

"Maybe so. Your age does make you more susceptible to it. We are going to have to check your urine for extra protein. I highly recommend drastically reducing your stress load. I think you should stay on bed rest."

"Bed rest? For four weeks? You have to be kidding me!"

"Not for four weeks. Just for now. Your blood pressure if only slightly elevated right now. If your blood pressure stabilizes, and you don't have a large amount of protein in your urine, you should be able to come off of bed rest. I still would recommend taking it real easy for the remainder of your pregnancy."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Well, Sam, there is that chance that your blood pressure will continue to rise. If that happens, I will do everything in my power to hold off, but if your blood pressure reaches a critical level, I may have to induce labor to prevent harm to you or the baby."

"I understand."

"Is Jack off-world?"

"Yeah, SG-1 is on a meet and greet mission. Should be back tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah. That's right."

"Why? Do you think its bad enough to need to notify him?"

"No, no. You should be fine with a little rest. Are you okay, though? Most women find it easier to handle when they have their support system here."

"Come on, Janet. You know as well as I do that this entire base is like one giant support system to me…including _you_."

"Yeah, I know, but I also know how close you and Jack are. I've been there for some of the most stressful moments of your relationship as husband and wife but also as friends."

Dr. Frasier pulled up a seat beside Sam.

"Do you know what I still remember the time when the Tok'ra believed you and Jack to be zr-tarcs. I remember the look in your eyes, when I was trying to sedate you, when you looked at me and said 'we lied'. I also remember the look of love between you two when Jack said 'I care about her…a lot more than I'm supposed to'. That's when I knew that someday, we would be in this situation. The bond between you two was so great, I knew it would eventually defy the odds, and now here we are, you about to have Jack's baby. I am so happy for you, Sam. I know Cassandra is, too."

"Thanks, Janet. You really are a good friend. I'm glad to have you here through all of this."

Dr. Frasier just smiles.

"As soon as we can, we'll get your urine analyzed for the presence of excess protein. I'll let you know what I find, okay?"

Sam nods before Dr. Frasier leaves Sam once again to go check on labs. Two hours later, the nurse comes running into to Dr. Frasier's office.

"You have to come quick. It's Major O'Neil. She's gone into a preeclampsic emergency!"

"What! What happened?"

"I don't know. All of a sudden the monitors started to go berserk. Her blood pressure had skyrocketed. Then, her eyes rolled back, and she started convulsing."

"Give her a dose of magnesium sulfate IV stat."

Dr. Frasier quickly starts to work on Sam. She couldn't hide the obvious worry on her face.


	20. Chapter 20

"Colonel O'Neil? Is something the matter?"

"I don't know, Teal'c. I just have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Is there something wrong with this planet?"

"No. I don't think so. I just have this feeling like we need to pack up and get the hell out of here."

"So then there is something wrong with the planet."

"No. I really don't think that's it."

Just as if on cue, SG-12 appears on the horizon.

"Now I _really_ have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

He salutes the incoming crew.

"Major, to what do we owe this pleasure."

"Colonel O'Neil, I have direct orders from General Hammond to bring you home _immediately_."

"And why would that be, Major?"

"I don't know, sir. Just know that I'm supposed to bring you home."

Jack turns around to yell at Daniel.

"Pack it up, Daniel. We're going home."

"But why? We aren't scheduled to leave until tomorrow. There's a lot more knowledge that could be gathered here."

"That wasn't an option, Daniel. It's a direct order from General Hammond. Come on. A half hour and we're going back through the gate."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Major?"

"My order is to send you home _immediately_, sir. My crew will pack up for you if you wish, but you _must_ return home through the gate."

"Ok, boys, you heard the man. Let's go."

General Hammond was waiting on the other side of the wormhole when they arrived through the gate.

"General, what in blazes was so important that you retrieved my team a day early."

"It's Major O'Neil, Colonel."

Jack's hard face immediately dropped.

"Sam?"

"Dr. Frasier held off as long as she could, but I'm afraid they are already preparing to start the emergency c-section."

"What the hell happened? When I left she was perfectly fine!"

"I'm afraid the explanation is going to have to wait. Right now they require your presence in the infirmary."

"Yes, sir."

Daniel and Teal'c watched the shocked look on their friend's face as he walked away while another one of their close friends lay in the infirmary awaiting a major operation. Daniel, unable to hide his compassion, runs after Jack.

"Jack!"

Jack turns to look Daniel in the face, both becoming slightly teary eyed.

"For what it's worth, Jack, I hope Sam's okay."

"I know you do, Daniel. I know you do."

While they had been waiting for Jack to return, Dr. Frasier had been able to calm the seizures. Sam was conscious on the table as Jack, gowned up, walked into the room. The drape had already been set for the c-section. The only part of Sam that he could see as he approached was her head. He walks up besides her and grabs her hands. Dr. Frasier just nods in greeting. She had already begun to cut. Sam smiled weakly.

"Jack. I was afraid you weren't going to make it."

His heart skipped a beat when he heard her voice.

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing."

He looks to see Dr. Frasier cauterizing the bleeders.

"Doc, can she feel any of that?"

"No. Because she regained consciousness prior, we were able to use a combined spinal/epidural block. The nerve endings to the abdomen have been blocked off, but she could remain conscious to see the baby being born."

"_Interesting_."

"Okay, we are ready to extract the baby."

Jack gives Sam hand an extra squeeze and forces a nervous smile. He watches as Dr. Frasier maneuvers the baby through abdominal incision. Immediately, they suction the mouth and lungs of the baby, forcing the newborn to cry as Dr. Frasier makes the last cut to separate baby from mother.

"Congratulations. It's a girl."

The nurse quickly shows the baby to the parents before taking her to be examined. Jack did his best to try to listen in.

"Active movement, heartrate at 110, grimacing present, slightly blue in the extremities but normal color elsewhere, respirations good. Crying present. Apgar score of 8 at one minute, Dr. Frasier."

Jack leans in to Sam. She is always good at explaining things to him.

"Apgar score of 8…is that good?"

Sam just smiles reassuringly.

"That's very good, Jack."

"Look at you. There you are lying on the operating table while Doc Frasier continues to suck who knows what out of you and you still reassure me. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

She just smiles. He kisses her forehead as the nurse brings over the baby, now properly cleaned and swaddled. She hands the baby girl over to Jack to hold for the first time. For the moment, the world revolved around that baby girl.

"Welcome to the world, Caden Rosha O'Neil. This, here, is your mother. We are both so happy to meet you."


	21. Chapter 21

When Caden was safely in the make shift nursery, and Sam was resting in the infirmary, Jack went to go greet his friends waiting in the conference room. He enters with a proud grin on his face.

"It's a girl. Caden Rosha O"Neil."

Although they were all thrilled, they couldn't hide the worry still on their faces.

"Sam's okay, too. Wonderful, actually."

The tension in the room immediately turns to joy. Congratulations came from all around. Daniel couldn't help but comment. The scientist in him couldn't resist.

"How appropriate."

Jack raises an eyebrow.

"The name. I mean the name. I mean, I have heard 'caden' to mean fighter, which of course suits you and Sam. Rosha, that was Jolinar's host before Jolinar was forced to go into hiding in other hosts."

Jacks nods.

"Sam wanted to pick a middle name that held great significance to us. She picked Rosha.because Jolinar was a part of her, the remembrance of her was important to Sam. Plus, Jacob is a Tok'ra, and she wanted to include that part of her life, too. Now, I wanted to come update you guys, but if you don't mind, my wife is still recovering in the infirmary."

Jack walks into the infirmary and pulls the chair up to Sam's bed. Sam opened her eyes and smiles.

"Sam, you're awake. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. The baby?"

"The baby is doing just fine. Hey, listen. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"You needed me. You were in trouble, and you needed me here. I feel like I've let you down."

"Jack, you could have never known this was going to happen. I wasn't due for another four weeks. I was in what seemed like perfect health."

"I know, but I just don't want to let you down. I love you. I mean, there are still days I feel like I'm living a dream, that this didn't' really happen…that's how good it feels. I don't want to ruin it."

"Now you listen, I love you, too. You have never let me down, not even for a second. I still remember that time we were going to blow up Apophis's new ship, and I got caught behind the force field. You stood by me then, and there are countless other examples. Never, ever, have you let me down. In fact, you are more than I ever expected."

"God, I love you."

He grabs the sides of her head and kisses her with all the passion building within him. All around them alarms started sounding for an off-world activation. Jack knew he probably should go check that out with General Hammond, but he frankly didn't care at the moment. He just continued to hold her in his arms and kiss her beautiful lips.

"Colonel O'Neil!"

Jack jumped three feet in the air.

"You are lucky that you're married to my daughter, otherwise I would have had to kill you. You understand, don't you?"

"Jacob. How wonderful as always to see you. How's it going? How's _Selmac_?"

"I had just gotten word that my only daughter has given birth to my granddaughter. That seemed like a sufficient enough reason to visit."

"Well, yes, of course."

Sam had a tear running down her cheek.

"Dad, I'm glad you could make it. It really means a lot."

"Hey, I'm proud of you, kid, and to tell the truth, I wasn't there to see Mark's children being born. I wanted to be there for yours."

Jack pats Jacob on the back.

"Come on, Jacob. Let me show you your granddaughter."

As they walked up to the medical crib, Jacob's heart was overwhelmed.

"Holy Hannah! She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Caden Rosha O'Neil."

"Rosha, as in the Tok'ra Rosha?"

Jack just nods.

"She really is beautiful, Jack. You must be so proud."

Daniel walks up along side them.

"Wow. I still can't believe you and Sam had a _child_. I mean, I worked beside you guys for so long, it's still sometimes weird to think you guys are married and have a _child_. I'm really happy for you, Jack."

"Thanks, Daniel."

"One question that's been burning in my mind, though."

"What's that?"

"Now that you two are parents, is Sam getting ride of the bike?"

"That question came to you now, _why_?"

Daniel just shrugs with curiosity.

"No, she's not getting rid of that bike. That bike is _her_. Plus, I'd hate to think I might not ever see her in that cute leather jacket carrying that black helmet ever again."

He smirks but then turns his attention back over to his baby girl. He still couldn't believe it. They had a child. Sam _gave _him a child. He felt an overwhelming amount of love. Now, if he could only convince himself he really deserved it.


	22. Chapter 22

Three months later, Sam and Jack were celebrating their one year anniversary. Of course, their anniversary had come to pass, but now Sam was fully healed from the c-section, and they finally felt comfortable leaving Caden with a babysitter. Jack starts talking as he leaves the bedroom and starts walking down the hall.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to leave Caden with those two? I mean, Teal'c and Daniel are our best friends, but….holy crap! What is this?"

He walked into the dining area to see a candle light dinner set as Sam finishing bringing the food out.

"I cooked your dinner."

"Excuse me? You cooked? You don't cook. Is this going to be _edible_?"

"Well one of us had to learn how to cook on Caden's behalf, and we all know your secret ingredient is _beer_. Not exactly suitable for a child."

"Gee, thanks."

"Just kidding. I wanted to do something special for you. I thought actually attempting to cook a dinner would be nice."

"Is it _good_?"

"I don't know. Try it. It can't be any worse than some of the foods we've been forced to eat over the past couple years."

"Oh, _I don't know_. By reputation, your cooking is pretty bad."

He just gives her a smile and a wink before sitting down and grabbing a fork. She holds her breathe as he takes the first bite.

"Whoa. This is actually edible. You did good, kid."

"Thanks. I tried really hard to get it right. I'm just glad it turned out."

They both start eating, both equally shocked that it actual turned out okay.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah."

"I actually did want to talk to you about something."

"Oh…what's that's?"

"I just get this feeling that you're hiding something…that you aren't 100 happy with this marriage and family."

He looked up in shock.

"Sam, I love you, of course I'm happy."

"Then, what is it, Jack? I mean, there are times I see complete disappointment in your eyes."

"I'm not disappointed in you, Sam."

"Then, what is it?"

"I'm disappointed in _me_."

It was her turned to be shocked. He knew now that he could no longer hide his feelings.

"Come on, Sam. You are way smarter than me. Everyone knows that. You are strikingly beautiful but yet one hell of a combat fighter. You have a sense of humor that never fails to cheer me up, and now, you've proven yourself to be one hell of a mother, too. You're perfect, Sam. Caden is perfect. Don't get me wrong. I love you both more than you could possibly even imagine. I just…"

"You don't feel like you're good enough? You don't know why we love you back?"

She found her answer in his eyes.

"Jack, intelligence isn't measured solely by IQ. I have never considered myself quote-un-quote smarter than you. Sure, I have gloated a few times, but that was just to make _me_ feel better. You are one of the most extraordinary people I have ever known. "

"What's so extraordinary about me?"

"Well, for starters, you have saved the _world_."

"So have you. We wouldn't have come nearly as far as we have without the solutions you provide for us."

"But you are our leader. You kept us together through thick and thin, and there's not a day that goes by that I don't appreciate that. It's more than that, though, you are more than just a good leader. You are a great man."

"Sam, I have spent my life fulfilling missions that I don't know will necessarily grant me a place beside St. Peter, if you know what I mean."

"You have showed more compassion than you'd even like to admit. You have saved countless civilizations, including our own, and you have always shown to have value for a single human life."

"We're the air force. That's what we do."

"Not like you do, Jack. Nobody does it like you do. I'll tell you something that I have never told you before. Do you want to know why I came from the pentagon to the stargate program?"

"Because you wanted to finally go through the thing you've spent so much time studying."

"That's what I told everyone. That was part of it, yes, but not all of it. After the abydos mission, all of us on the stargate project received a copy of your mission report. After reading those words, I secretly knew that I had wanted to serve under the man who wrote them. Reluctantly, at first, you took me under your wings, cared for me _a lot more than you should_, and grew to even love me. You were there for me, Jack, and that's why I fell in love with you. Hey, I didn't pick you as the dominant male because I thought you were weak"

"I still don't feel like I measure up."

"And I don't know if I'll be able to convince you that, indeed, you do. Everyone has their own talents, Jack. Even still, if you insist that I am better than you, who cares? I don't feel that way. I _love_ you. I love the man you are. I love the_ Simpsons_ watching, chess playing, stamp collecting, fishing in a pond that has no fish, amateur astronomer, man that _you are_. I wouldn't change a single thing. Sure, I could find someone smarter to be with or someone more sophisticated, but I don't want someone like that. I _want_ you, Jack. You have nothing to prove to me. You don't have to prove your worth. I see it in your eyes; I feel it in your touch. You have never, for even an instance, disappointed me. Do you think I'm perfect?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, you'd be surprised to find that most people don't. Some people view my intelligence as being _geeky_. Most people feel intimidated to even talk to me because of my PhD in astrophysics. Then, there are the men who see the military side of me and find my lack of feminine qualities appalling. They don't want to be with someone who's fired a PS-90 or drives a motorcycle for fun. Don't you get it, Jack?"

He looks up, confused.

"We find each other perfect because we are perfect _for one another_. We deserve each other, this love we share."

"You know, you always do have a knack for cheering me up."

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"Where we going?"

"Well, I thought we would grab our helmets and take a little ride on the bike up to the mountain to watch the sunset. Then, if you tape _The Simpsons_, we can watch it together when we get home."

"Did I mention how much I _really_ love you?"


	23. Chapter 23

She pulls a blanket out of the saddlebag and lays it on the ground. He watches her with admiration.

"You never seize to amaze you, you know that? _Especially_ in the cute leather jacket. That look _really_ works for you."

"More than the dress?"

"Oh, you know I love the _dress_. I just like this, too."

"You know I was right, right?"

"Ok. Sure. Makes sense...How?"

"On our first mission, on the way to Abydos, we were walking up the ramp to the gate, and I told you that you really will like me when you get to know me."

He just chuckles.

"What? I really am a likeable person."

"Uh-huh."

She slaps him in the arm.

"Hey, you brought that on yourself."

He takes a good look around. They were alone in a clearing in the woods with a clear look at the clear sky.

"So, how did you find this spot, anyways? It's beautiful."

"Well, if you must know, I used to like to take drives after work. The views from the bike are amazing."

She lies down on the blanket.

"Jack, look up."

He lies down beside her.

"It's amazing. Not quite as amazing as an up-close view from a death glider, but still amazing."

"No offense, but I think I would rather not relive that experience."

"But it was quite a ride, wasn't it, kid?"

"It sure was."

They starred up at the sky for awhile, in silence. Then, Sam points up in excitement.

"Oh, look, Jack…a falling star! Make a wish."

"I no longer have a taste for falling stars, mind you. I've seen the destruction they can cause."

"At least you are back on Earth, right?"

She sees the question in his eyes.

"You still miss her, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Laira from Edora."

"Yeah, I suppose I do."

"Do you still love her?"

"I was lonely. I thought I would never lay eyes on Earth, _or you_, again. She took me in, cared for me, and gave me love. She was the _first_ woman I had fully let into my heart since Sarah. That's not something I can easily forget."

Sam looked down at her ground in hurt.

"Hey, now, don't be getting all gloomy on me. She doesn't even come close to holding a candle to you. That seems so insignificant compared to you. If you must know, so does Sarah."

She looked at him confused, tears already starting to flow. He started picking at a piece of grass before beginning again.

"Sarah meant the world to me at one point in time, I will admit, but I was young, so was she. We built a family together; we had Charlie. The world seemed so _right_. When I lost that, I thought the world had ended. I don't know if Daniel ever mentioned it to you, but I took the original mission to Abydos because I thought it was suicide. I didn't want to live. I'll admit, I sank pretty low. Then, I met you, and my world started to change. The love I have for you is more than I ever could have imagined with Sarah. Do you believe in fate?"

"Kind of."

"Well, I never used to. It's funny how the exploration of other planets can really change your perspective on life. Now, I do. You see, if Charlie would have never passed away, I would have never joined the original stargate mission. If I would never have joined the stargate mission, I would have never met you. Although Charlie's death was crushing, and I still deeply blame myself for it, I believe it happened for a reason. Plus, I know that he's in a better place and is happy. Sam, he led me to you."

"Really?"

He leans over and kisses away all her sorrow. Immediately, he washes away her doubt with his overwhelming love as he wraps her tightly in his arms.

"Sarah was my world. Laira maybe was too, for a short period of time, but Sam, you are my _universe_."


	24. Chapter 24

The night sky seemed so perfect all around them. He held her tight to protect her against the chill that was starting to form in the air. He absolutely loved the way her head felt against his chest. Too bad the perfect moment got interrupted by a cellphone.

"Should we answer it?"

Sam reaches in her pocket for the phone.

"It could be Daniel with a question about Caden. We _have_ to answer it."

Sam was right. It was Daniel, but it wasn't about Caden. She could sense the tension on the line.

"Sam, thank goodness I finally got ahold of you. We tried your house first, but you guys weren't home…"

"No, we went for a little drive on the bike. Why? What's wrong? Is it Caden?"

"Oh, no. Caden's fine, but General Hammond is waiting back at the SGC with the Tok'ra high counsel. It's about Jacob, Sam."

"Dad? Is he okay?"

"I don't know. General Hammond wouldn't tell me anything. He just wants us all at the SGC immediately."

"Yeah. Okay. We'll be there."

Sam closed the phone, contemplating what could be wrong with her father. Jack could immediately tell something wasn't right.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"It's my dad. We have to get to the SGC."

It didn't take them long to reach the SGC since they were already on the mountain. The rest of SG-1, General Hammond, and the Tok'ra were already in the conference room waiting. The quiet was deafening as they walked in and took a seat. Garshaw nodded and began to speak.

"Now that everyone is here, I can tell you the reason for our visit. We are afraid that we must be the bearer of bad news. Selmac, along with his host Jacob Carter of Earth, was found executed during a mission to a Goa'uld home world this morning."

Jack, trying his best to hold back his grief, instead turned to anger.

"Wait one blasted second. The Tok'ra have all that _superior_ Goa'uld technology. You couldn't get him back?"

Garshaw cringed.

"I assure you, Colonel, that the Tok'ra did everything in our power to try to save his life. You forget, Selmac was one of the oldest and wisest Tok'ra. This loss effects us all. Now, we have come to offer the body back to Earth so that you might partake in any traditional burial methods as you wish."

Sam sat in silence just trying to take it all in. Haunted memories of the day her mother died began flashing in her head. She remembered the last day that she had seen her father, the day Caden was born. He seemed so happy. It all was getting too much for her to take. She slowly begins to rise from her chair, her voice greatly humbled.

"He's really gone this time."

"The Tok'ra extends our greatest apologies, Major. If there was anything that could have been done…"

But Sam wasn't really listening. She just continued to walk across the room towards the window facing the stargate. Jack saw her tremors and instinctively goes to join her. He extends his arms, and she practically collapses against him. She had been trying very hard to maintain a tough, military persona, but it all just hit her like a ton of bricks.

"He's really gone this time, Jack. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

He began rubbing her back, trying to ease some of the pain as she begins to sob.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. Shh. It's going to be okay."

Jack looks back at General Hammond, motioning towards the door. General Hammond just nods in understanding. He lifts he into his arms, her head tucking into his chest as the sobs continued.

By the time they reached her office, her eyes went dry. He set her down in a chair and sat down beside her.

"I didn't get to say goodbye, Jack."

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"I knew his work was dangerous. It's what we do every day…what we signed up for. I guess I just had always thought I'd at least be able to say goodbye before it happened."

He wrapped his arm back around her shoulder, and she laid her head on his.

"I didn't get to say goodbye when my mother died, either. I still remember that day. I was baking cookies, just living my life like any other day, until my dad came home. I knew instantly when I looked in his eyes."

He said nothing, just continued to rub her back in support.

"Oh God, Jack, what am I going to tell Mark?"

"Don't worry about that. We can figure that out later, okay?"

She nods in acknowledgement and sinks back against him. Slowly the exhaustion takes over her body, her eyes grow weary, and she slips off to sleep.

The next few days were kind of a blur, flying by all too fast. The funeral was very nice, considering. General Hammond gave a lovely eulogy. Mark was there. It was the first time Sam had seen her brother face to face in about two years. At the dinner afterwards, he slowly made his way over.

"Samantha, it's nice to see you in person. The phone calls aren't going justice. You look great. I only wish our meeting could have been under better circumstances."

Jack walked up behind her, put his arm around her waist, and gave her a small supportive hug.

"And this must be the infamous Jack O'Neil who stole my sister's heart. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yes, well, you _know_ you are always free to visit."

Sam gives him a glance and a slug of the elbow.

"Is Caden here. I"d love to meet my niece."

"Yeah. She's here. Daniel and uh, Murray are watching her over there. Feel free to go say hi. Meanwhile, I have to make my rounds."

"Yes, I figure you must. And hey, thank you for arranging this beautiful ceremony for dad."

"Yeah, well. I did the best I could _by myself_."

"Yeah. Right. Well, it really was nice seeing you, Samantha."

Mark gives her a quick hug before making his way over to Daniel and Teal'c. When he was out of earshot, Jack quietly mumbles under his breathe.

"It's _Sam_."

He gives her a smile and another supportive hug before they begin to make their rounds.


	25. Chapter 25

That night, as they lay together in bed, Sam could not stop her head from spinning.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking, maybe this life we live is too risky now that we have Caden."

"The life we live?"

"Yeah, you know…fighting the bad guys, putting ourselves on the line to save the planet. I don't want to leave Caden an orphan..."

"There would never be a time where we would be off-world together. Not to mention that once you go back on active duty, I'm going to go back to my happy retirement."

"Yeah. I know, but what if something happens to _me_. You would be all alone with Caden. She would be without a mother. I mean, one instant took my father's life, and I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. I don't know if I could do that to her."

"So what do you propose?"

"Well, I'm thinking maybe we _both_ should retire."

She tried to read his face. He seemed more shocked than anything.

"Are you disappointed?

"Sam, I love you. I will support whatever decision you make. I would actually be quite relieved if you stayed on-world, knowing that your life would be less risky, but I know how much you love your job. I mean, you practically pioneered wormhole physics. You are one of this country's leading gate experts. You are _way_ smarter than most. I don't want you to have to give that up if you don't want to."

"I never in a million years thought I would be saying this, but today made me realize that family life is more important to me than being a soldier. I'm hoping there is a way I can continue to be involved in wormhole physics because it's absolutely fascinating, but I just think the risk of going off world is too great."

"Ok. Well, we'll talk to Hammond in the morning."

"We?"

"Well, I'm certainly not going to let you waltz in there all alone. Now, you had better rest up. The General isn't exactly going to be pleased that we _both_ are leaving.

The next morning brought Jack and Sam to General Hammond's office. They had just broken the news, and to their surprise, General Hammond didn't seem upset.

"Well, although I have to say that we are sad to see you two go, I had seen this coming."

They both starred at each other, very confused. As Sam remained speechless, Jack questioned.

"Really? No fight?"

"No fight. In all honesty, I am happy for the two of you, but if I may, I _do_ have a proposition for the two of you."

"Proposition, sir?"

"Yes. Like I said, I had seen this coming. At first, I was a little worried about losing two of the best damn soldiers I have ever met, but then one day, an idea came to me. You both know that in this line of work, proper training is crucial."

"Yeah."

"Well, the SGC is constantly looking for people qualified enough to train the new recruits."

"And this is where we come in?"

"You bet. The SGC would love to contract you two to become a part of our teaching personnel. Major, we would love for you to teach the incoming scientists, to the best of your abilities, your theories on wormhole physics. Colonel, we would greatly appreciate it if you would help to train the new SG teams. Both jobs would be at our off-base facility, so you wouldn't even have to face the dangers of being quarantined here on base should something come through the gate, and of course, you would both be kept up-to-date with the new information going on at the SGC."

Jack glanced over at Sam who was smiling ear to ear. He knew this was exactly the opportunity Sam was looking for. He couldn't deny that he, himself, had secretly been hoping for a way to stay involved in the SGC.

"Now, I don't want you two to feel pressured into making a decision. You can take all the time you want to think about it…"

"I don't think that will be necessary, sir. I'll do it.."

"Major?"

"Oh, I agree, sir. This is the perfect solution to decreasing the risk but still being involved in the SGC. And, of course, I would like to just say that you would know where to find me should you need my expertise to find a solution to a problem."

"I'm glad to hear that. I would have hated to lose the both of you all together."

Sam still had a concern deep in her heart about retiring.

"General, if I might ask…"

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen to Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Well, I would like you to know that I had carefully thought that over as well. I had discreetly asked both what they would prefer for themselves if both of you walked away from the program. Both stated that they preferred going off-world. Daniel wanted the chance to continue learning about new cultures and finding new artifacts, and Teal'c felt his best contribution would be continuing to fight on the front line. Neither of them seemed upset with the idea of you two retiring nor did they seemed shocked that I was brining it up. I think that they, too, understand your commitment to your family."

"That's good, sir."

"Yes, it is. Now, you two are free to take the rest of the day off. Come back tomorrow and we'll discuss the teaching contract further.

"Yes, sir."

"And if I might say that although I'm glad that you two agreed to help train new recruits, I am sad to see two of the best combat fighters this country could ever ask for retire. I could not have asked for a better crew. It definitely has been an honor."

"Thank you, sir. It definitely has been an honor."

Jack and Sam saluted and turned to walk out of the office hand in hand. Both were sad knowing that they would probably never again walk through the stargate, but both were happy to know that their decision gave their family a better chance of surviving well into the future.


	26. Chapter 26

Jack managed to sneak into the back of the classroom without anyone noticing. Everyone was focused intently on the teacher. He couldn't blame them. She was beautiful. However, he just couldn't resist the opportunity. He waited for the right moment while she explained the experience of wormhole travel.

"Now, it is important to remember that matter exits the wormhole at the velocity it entered it. Now, it takes some practice to get the landing just right…"

"Excuse me, Major…"

She tried to look back at who had the question. Once she spotted him in the back row, she just rolled her eyes.

"…but I seem to remember a spunky captain who said that she quote-unquote _feels like she has been preparing for this journey all her life_. I also distinctly remember that same captain saying how she _felt sick_ after her first journey through the wormhole. Case and point, do you really think all this mumbo-jumbo explaining is really going to prepare these people for going through the stargate?"

"Well, sir, in that captain's defense, her preparation was based off of only one previous mission through the stargate, from notes from one goofy colonel. These people are being trained from knowledge obtained over countless missions, and are being taught by _me_."

The class just starred in confusion at the bantering.

"Class, I would like to introduce to you Colonel Jack O'Neil."

The class began to stir in amazement. One excited student speaks out.

"Colonel Jack O'Neil, as in _the_ Colonel Jack O'Neil from the original SG-1 with Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Major Carter? Oh my gosh! It's an honor, sir, to meet one of the people who saved our planet from Apophis."

Jack just laughs.

"Uh, guys, who the hell do you think's been teaching your class?"

Again, everyone just stares in confusion. Again, the student speaks.

"Sir, this is Major O'Neil."

"Yeah…as in _my wife_…I think I know who she is, but what's her _maiden _name."

"I don't know, sir."

That just makes Jack laugh even harder.

"You guys seriously didn't know that you were being taught by the brilliant Major Samantha Carter? Oh, that's too good."

Sam, who had been watching in amusement, finally speaks up, trying to hold back her own laughter.

"The topic didn't seem to present itself. So, to what do we owe your presence here, Jack?"

"I need your assistance later on with a training exercise dealing with effective teamwork."

She had every intention of helping him out, but she wanted to joke with him a little.

"Oh, I _don't_ know. I really _should_ work on tomorrow's class…"

"But Daniel and Teal'c are going to be there…"

"Well, now, that's a different story. If Daniel and Teal'c are going to be there…count me in."

He just smiles.

"Ok. Well. Meet me in my office at 1600 hours in proper combat attire."

He bids her farewell and leaves her to finish her class.

Later on, Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, and Sam, were in a simulation environment of a Goa'uld transportation vessel. The class was dressed in faux Goa'uld attire and was supposed to try to capture SG-1. Afterward, SG-1 explained why the class had failed in their attempt. As the class was dismissing, Sam and Jack used to opportunity to chat with their friends. Sam and Daniel were sitting in two of the desks.

"It was really nice working with you guys again. Sometimes, I still miss the action."

"Yeah, I miss working with you guys, too. I'm hoping Jack will use us all on a regular basis. It's kind of fun out-maneuvering the new recruits."

Jack sat down on the desktop in front of Sam. Teal'c followed behind.

"Oh, you better believe that I will use you guys on a regular basis. Who better to train the new recruits than people who _actually_ know what they are doing. Our SG team was efficient, and we knew how to get each other out of a mess. Some of these people I work with around here would be dead within three seconds of actually meeting a Goa'uld."

"Indeed, Colonel O'Neil. They appear to not know their gluteus maximus from a pre-dug hole in the ground."

Sam and Daniel just laugh. Jack, as he always does, moves to correct the cliché.

"Uh, Teal'c, it's that they don't know their _asses_ from a _hole in the ground_. And yes, I would have to say that sounds about right, but that's why I need your help to train these guys. I would like to set up a time for the four of us to train the other instructors. I think this whole training plan needs to be re-vamped. Maybe then we will have fewer casualties.

Sam nods in agreement.

"I agree. I think there are many areas that we could improve with our knowledge from past experiences."

And so, as Teal'c and Daniel went back to work off-world, Jack and Sam worked together to improve the training program in any areas they could over the next few months. The recruits began receiving the training necessary to effectively defeat the enemy.

One night, as they were climbing into bed, Sam just stops in her tracks.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you asked about whether or not I believe in fate?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I do now. I mean, as much as I still do miss the action sometimes, I believe we were meant to be here. We were meant to help the new recruits. Did you know that casualties have decreased by 20 since we started teaching? I mean, that's spectacular!"

"Well, what can I say? We make a great team."

"Yeah, we do."

"You know what, Sam?"

"What?"

"I can honestly say that, for once, I'm proud of the life I live. I do the best I can to help out the SGC during the day, and I come home to my loving family every night. I don't know how to explain it, but I finally feel _whole_."

"I know the feeling."

They climb into bed and turn off the light. Caden was sound asleep in the other room. As Jack leaned over to kiss his wife goodnight, the world felt so right.


	27. Epilogue

Teal'c and Daniel stood side by side in the front of the room, holding up their champagne glasses. Daniel was the first to speak.

"Well, we're supposed to try to give a speech for two of my best friends, celebrating ten years of marriage. I just don't know where to begin."

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson."

"You see, I've worked with Jack since the beginning of the stargate program. It's safe to say that he was pretty messed up at that point. He didn't really like me, and I have to admit, at first, I didn't feel it was too much of a loss. Somehow, though, I knew there was another Jack in there somewhere, and a year later, I got the proof."

"That is precisely the time when Major Carter joined the SGC."

"Yes, that's my point. Working with Jack and Sam, together, I could see a change starting in Jack. Yes, he still was a little pushy, sometimes maybe a little arrogant, but I saw it in the way he looked at _her_, the way he interacted with _her_."

"Indeed, it was something special."

"I just knew those two were destined for greatness, so it was no surprise when Jack, when he was retiring, confessed to having _more than friends_ feelings for Sam. And Sam, what can you say, a smile from her can light up the room, and Jack always had a way of making her smile."

"And turn a lovely shade of red, Daniel Jackson."

The room burst out laughing at Teal'c's comment. Jack looks at Sam, whose smile at that moment definitely did light up the room. He gives her a quick kiss before Daniel continues.

"Through the past ten years, I've only seen their love for one another grow. Through thick and thin, they have been by each other's sides. Side by side, they have saved the world…not a small feet, if I do say so, myself."

"Indeed, they are formidable warriors, showing great promise for the Tau'ri."

"They have raised a beautiful daughter. By working together, they have created the best training program the SGC could have ever asked for. I could not have asked for two better friends."

"Undomesticated equines could not remove me from their side."

Again, the group laughs a little bit.

"I guess what it all comes down to it, Jack and Sam, here's to the life you live together. May you celebrate the accomplishments of the past, reveal in the glory of the moment, and hope for many, many more years of love in the future. To Jack and Sam."

The group holds out their glasses and yells in unison.

"To Jack and Sam."

Daniel hits the play button on the cd player. Jack grabs Sam's hand and leads her to the middle of the floor. No two hearts could have been closer as they danced to _In This Life_ by Collin Raye. Slowly, embracing every moment, they made their way around the floor, dancing towards the rest of their lives together in perfect harmony.

THE END (for now?)


End file.
